


Business And Pleasure

by spacecadetchrissy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadetchrissy/pseuds/spacecadetchrissy
Summary: Jess the Secretary™ convinces Lena to set up an online dating profile with the new hot app, BusinessAndPleasure. Maggie decides to egg Kara on so that she sets one up too. "Oh come on little Danvers-- give me more 'I'm a thirsty alien' and less space puppy!" Alex? Well, she just loves her girlfriend for being invested in Kara's dating life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to crazycat9449 for the invite code! 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't written a fiction piece in over a decade, so I'm a little rusty.

Lena Luthor is a newly minted CEO of a multi-billion-dollar corporation. She is twenty-four years old, equipped with a brilliant mind, and the epitome of drop dead gorgeous. Plenty of media outlets have done features on the fresh face of the business world. So why is she up late on a Saturday night scrolling through an inbox full of desperate attempts for attention from both men and women?

Well, if there's one thing the young visionary is not good at, it's got to be dating. Of course, being the adopted sister of a deranged megalomaniac doesn't exactly scream, “eligible bachelorette,” especially when you can easily Google her name with today’s technology. Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole if you paid them to, and that's putting it nicely.

This is what eventually prompts Lena to relocate the L-Corp headquarters to the warm temperatures of National City and start fresh. With the help of her close confidant and secretary, Jess, she gets suckered in to creating an online dating profile. She figures that if anything, it'll at least be a good way to make some new friends. After all, she wasn't holding her breath for the thought of something more.

And so, this is how she is spending her weekend, a quarter past eleven thirty in the evening, filled with sighs as she continues her assault on the delete button with one hand, sipping on her bottled water with the other. Judging by the next message that pops up in her queue, she can't help but wonder if letting Jess talk her in to setting this up was all a mistake.

“Mike Matthews: Cute, but all kinds of nope. Delete. What kind of guy thinks it's appealing to imply that my clothes would look better on his bedroom floor? Ugh. The audacity of this frat-boy wannabe trying to pass himself off as one of the good guys. That button-down shirt and bow tie aren’t fooling me! I bet he uses the same line on all these lonely women.”

A smile plays at her lips as she takes in the photograph of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman in her next message. Before moving forward and reading what this mystery woman has to say to her, she clicks on her profile to read about who this attractive person is and what she likes.  

“Sara Lance. Hmm. Well if that doesn't sound like the name of a bad ass, I don’t know what is. That intense gaze! The sword collection! Oh my, those abs! 26, single, bisexual, avid traveler. She loves staying fit, dressing up, and says her friends like to tease her by calling her Captain. Okay Miss Lance, you’ve got my attention.”

Deciding that the woman is interesting enough to warrant being worth a read, she clicks the back button and finds herself on the message she’s received. The corners of her mouth turn upwards as she scans over the words before her. She lets out a hearty laugh in response to Sara’s pickup lines, cutting through the quiet hums of the ceiling fan, and instantly hits reply.

_Sara, or should I say Captain? While I appreciate your bold and colorful language, I have a feeling that you may be a little too wild and carefree for someone as boring as me. I would never want to be responsible for the media inadvertently taming your soul since I am in a highly publicized position surrounded by constant scrutiny. And no— before you say it, my position doesn’t include a seat on your face, lol. Although, with your looks and impressive stories, I don't doubt for a second that you have any issues picking up women and seducing them with your endless charm ;-). The next time you’re in National City, please feel free to look me up and I will gladly be your wing woman for the night. I can tell you and I would get along just swimmingly. And who knows, maybe being around a free spirit such as yourself will get me to cut loose a bit. –LL_

Lena straightens up in her chair and decides she's had enough of the dating app for the time being. After closing her laptop, she stands up and begins to stretch long enough to let the stiffness leave her body. She grabs her phone from the desk and shuts the lamp off before heading out of her home office and in to the kitchen. The clock reads 11p.m. but her stomach is growling. Glancing at the fresh fruit currently perched on her countertop, she chooses an apple and moves towards the couch for some television.

An hour in to her movie, her phone dings with a notification. Groaning because it's very likely to be an investor or friendly reminder from Jess outlining whatever meetings she's got lined up first thing Monday morning, she reluctantly reaches for her phone on the coffee table. Without unlocking the screen, she pushes the home button to see who the incoming message is from.

_BusinessAndPleasure: Someone has added you to their favorites._

Another ding startles her.

_BusinessAndPleasure: Kara Danvers has sent you a message. Click to view._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than the last chapter, yay. The next chapter will start off from the gangs POV then it'll switch back to Lena's for the last half. Enjoy!

“Little Danvers, open up!” Maggie shouts from the hallway. She and Alex are there to have their weekly sister night and Maggie is practically family now, so of course she's excited for takeout and gossip with the Danvers sisters.

“Helloooo from the other sideeee,” she sings in her best Adele impersonation while repeatedly banging on the door.

Kara rolls her eyes from her bedroom and laughs. There are moments when having super hearing comes with perks; hearing Maggie’s high-pitched howls is not one of those times. She’s just about done finishing making her bed when she hears Alex’s text tone go off in her pocket. The vibration leads her to fish it out and open it.

 **Alex:** We’re outside! Should I use my key?  
**Kara:** Yeah, go ahead. Just putting my cape away. I finally got the bird poop off it :-)

Kara hears Alex’s full-bellied laugh as her apartment door swings open and it immediately warms her heart to have her sister and Maggie standing in her living room.

“Hey guys!” Kara calls out from her bedroom doorway.

“Kar! Look! We had M’gann smuggle us some alien beer. All we had to do was help scare the crap out of some creep that kept lurking around the bar and harassing women. I think she said his name was Mike Matthews and was one of those entitled Daxamite freaks that you used to tell me about growing up,” explained Alex.

“You should've seen the look on his face Little Danvers! We even tossed him in the back of the DEO van for shits and giggles. I'm almost positive that he peed on himself. Alex went all Liam Neeson intensity level on the poor guy,” Maggie chimed in.

Kara laughed at their shenanigans as she stepped forward to envelope each of them in to a bear hug, but careful enough not to break them.

“So, Chinese, a side order of pot stickers and pizza? Is everyone having the usual?” asks Kara.

Both Alex and Maggie nod their heads yes. Just then there's a small knock on the door. Kara uses her x-ray vision to check through the walls and sees Winn with monopoly in his arms. A crinkle appears on her forehead.

She squeals as she comes face to face with him, “Winnie the Pooh! Wait, did I schedule sister night and game night on the same night?”

Winn shrugs and hugs her. “Kara, with you, anything is possible.” 

* * *

Four large pizzas, two pounds of pot stickers, and ten cartons of different Chinese food later, mostly eaten by Kara of course, the gang sat around the coffee table discussing the latest gossip surrounding the recent relocation of L-Corp to the city over a round of beers.

“Rao. Snapper wants me to be prepared to interview the person in charge of L-Corp in the next few days or so. He didn't give me her whole name, just said that she was some hotshot Luthor,” Kara commented as she exhaled dramatically.

“If she's a Luthor, she’s bound to be trouble, or at least find herself caught up in the middle of it, so I'd use that interview as double duty and get some intel for Supergirl to bring back to the DEO. Just be careful Kar,” cautioned Alex.

“I don't really think it's fair to hold her accountable for what her family has done. We don't know anything about her. Heck, we don't even know her first name! She could be a good egg. It’s just not right,” Kara huffed out in defense of the mysterious Luthor she had yet to meet.

“Babe, she's got a point. Our Winnifred here didn't turn out like his papa. Plus, from what I know about Kara’s folks, they weren't exactly saints either,” Maggie proclaimed.

"Maybe we should just watch a movie,” suggested Winn while standing up to discard the empty bottles, in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

This seemed to distract the women who turned in his direction and nodded. “Imagine Me & You!” they shouted in unison.

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” he replied with a smirk.

* * *

Kara broke the silence as the credits rolled on screen. “Gosh, that movie gets to me every time! I just wish I had my own Luce. Alex, you have a Luce. Even Winn has a Luce… well, a Lyra! And James has a Lucy! Where's mine?”

Maggie placed her arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I may have an idea, but I'm not exactly sure you'll like it,” she trailed off. Alex’s head shot up off her lap and Winn looked like he knew exactly what Maggie was about to suggest.

“What's that?” asked Kara as she sniffled.

“Yeah babe, what idea do you have?” Alex added.

“Well, we do have our resident tech guy here. What if we all got together and made you a dating profile? You haven’t dated anyone since Adam. I mean, between the three of us, we should be able to find Mr. or Ms. right for you. We can even go through your closet and take new pictures of you while we’re still here,” she suggested.

“I'm not sure how I feel about putting myself out there like that guys,” Kara expressed as her worry brought back the return of the crinkle.

“If it makes you feel better, we can have Alex scope out any prospects and run background checks before you commit to meeting anyone in person,” Winn remarked.

“Okay! That makes me feel a bit safer about it. Um what app should we use though? Rao, there's so many out there and some of them seem a little strange. Plenty of fish? Is that for fishermen and ocean lovers?” Kara trailed off to no one in particular, prompting Maggie and Alex to burst out in to a fit of giggles.

“Pretty sure it isn't for lovers of the ocean Kara. Ooh, look!” Winn answers her as he shoves his laptop towards the others, leading them to squish closer together.

“Here's a newer one called BusinessAndPleasure that's been making the rounds on the dating scene. According to this, you must get an invite code from someone with a paid or verified account, and even then, you need to have some kind of ties to the business world to have your registration activated. Like, you have to be a key player in whatever city you're currently living in with legit credentials,” Winn informed Kara.

“That actually sounds cool,” she responded. With a nod in his direction, she picks up her third bottle of alien beer and pries the cap off before taking a sip.

"It's a good thing you think so because I'm already halfway done hacking the system to grab a code and have it sent to your email address. Check your phone in 5…4…3…2…now,” Winn counts down as a familiar swoosh sound alerts Kara to an incoming email.

"I got it!” she grins.

“Hit the registration link Little Danvers!” Maggie cheers from the other side of Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! My ADHD finally let me be great long enough to add another chapter to this. We're looking at another 2-3 before I wrap it up so I can move on to different ideas I've got. Thanks!

The arrival of James Olsen completes the super friends circle of diversity. By now, Kara is slightly tipsy and finds the shine of James’ bald head to be a guiding light of sorts as she approaches him to poke it, before plopping down beside him.

“Heeeey buddy. How was your date with Lucy?” she asks.

“It was great. She says hi to everyone by the way. She had to go meet up with her team,” he replies, placing his arm around her for a hug. “Maggie said to bring my camera. Something about a photo shoot for you?” he comments.

Maggie, Winn, and Alex come back out of Kara’s room with an armful of clothes, makeup, and a hair curler at the mention of the words camera and photo shoot. Winn moves to hi fives the taller man, but at the last second, James raises his hand higher so that Winn can't reach it.

“Hey man, that's not fair,” he whines, as the ladies in the room chuckle at his expense.

"Now that we’re all here, let's do this. Winn work with James on making Kara sound like a catch while Maggie and I do her hair and makeup,” Alex states.

“Hey! I’ll have you know! I am very much a catch. Not only do I work for the esteemed CatCo, but hello, I am Supergirl! Girl of steel. Abs of steel.” Kara shoots back.

“Oh ‘abs of steel’ that is one way to grab attention,” James added.

“How about we leave anything that could link her to Supergirl off her profile this one time?” Alex states.

“You’re no fun Alex,” Kara pouts.

“Go change in to your first outfit Supergirl, that way we can…” Maggie is abruptly cut off as a whoosh of air causes her to stumble a bit before Kara is sat back on the couch. “Work on your hair” she finishes. “Right. I forget about the whole super speed sometimes” she laughs.

“All right so, I think to avoid comparisons to your alter ego, we should just keep it pinned up. We can go for buns, ponytails, and braids” Alex says as she runs her fingers through her sister’s blonde locks causing her to hum in appreciation. 

* * *

A few outfits, hairstyles, and couple hundred pictures later, Winn was putting together the finishing touches on Kara’s profile.

“And voila! We are done ladies and gentlemen. Kara is officially ready for business _and_ pleasure if you catch my drift,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“I’m a little nervous to look if I’m being honest,” Kara admitted. “What if no one likes me? Or even worse, what if I just attract a bunch of sleazy old men who think they can throw their fortunes at me?”

“You’re a catch Kara!” James said as a cool and easygoing smile latched on to his face.

“All right Kara. We’ve all got faith in you. I wrote down your username and password and put the sticky note on the coffee table. I think it’s time for us to leave you to it. It’s getting a little late” Winn expressed.

The gang all shook their heads in agreement and got up to give each other hugs goodbye as Kara walked them to the door.

“Good luck sis. Call me if you run in to any problems. Oh, and text me the info of anyone you’re interested in pursuing so Maggie and I can run background checks before you meet them in person,” Alex reminded her.

“Goodnight guys. Drive safe and text me when you all make it home. Thanks for coming!” Kara exclaimed as she shut the door behind them.

“Well, now what? Guess I should browse this app and see what it’s got to offer” she thought to herself.

Opening the app on her phone, she began to type in the login information Winn had left her. Once she was finally signed in, she gasped when she saw the main photo Winn had used. She was dressed in a form-fitting navy blue dress with dashes of pink and green on it, while her hair was pulled back and her glasses sat firmly on the bridge of her nose. Her gaze was intense and dare she think it, sexy. Winn had chosen perfectly.

As she clicked through the rest of the photos everyone had chosen on her behalf, she couldn’t help but smile at just how well they captured everything ‘Kara Danvers’ embodied. There was a photo of her beaming at the camera while in a white dress with a red cardigan over it, one where she had on a yellow sundress, and another where she had on button-down shirt and slacks during a CatCo meeting. Winn had even managed to sneak in a ‘super friends’ group photo from a previous game night. The last picture she saw was one she had never seen before. It was taken at the National City park on a day where she ran in to a dog walker and got so excited because she just _had_ to pet all the puppies.

Feeling good about what was put together, she hit the browse button and started toggling search options. “Hmm, well I definitely want to look for women, so female it is. Age range should be between 24 and 30. I don’t care about ethnicity or hair color, so that’s fine. Okay! Time to search.”

Once she pushed enter, a page full of results emerged, sorted by those online now at the top of the page. The very first slot contained a ‘Lena L.’ and she immediately caught Kara’s eyes. “Wow she is beautiful! Rao! Golly! Whoa boy, it’s suddenly a little hot in here,” she gulped while tugging at the collar of her shirt. Deciding right then and there that she absolutely needed to find out more, she jammed her finger on the compose message icon, nearly resulting in a cracked screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is already halfway done. Thanks for all the kudos and the comments. Forgot how fun writing can be.

Lena couldn’t escape the curiosity that flashed across her screen. “Alright Kara Danvers, let’s see if you can wow me.” She mumbled to herself.

_Lena,_  
_Hi! I’m Kara Danvers, but I bet you already knew that since it says from Kara Danvers. Welp, I am totally new to this and I’ve never done this before. No, really, you’re the very first person I’m messaging on here. Maggie—oh, Maggie is my sister Alex’s girlfriend—well, we had game night tonight and all my friends came over and helped me set this up. They said I don’t get out too much. Which I guess is true. But I’ll have you know, it’s because I have a very busy work schedule and I just prefer to use my free time stuffing my face and watching Netflix rather than having to force my way through an awkward date. Sorry, I’m rambling. Yeah, so, I was looking through the online now section and I saw your profile come up. I looked through your pictures and read a little about you, and I just had to say hello. Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes? They are like the greenest shade of green I’ve ever seen! Who am I kidding. I bet you get told that all the time. You are way too pretty to not be hit on. Not that I’m hitting on you. I just… you have really pretty eyes okay? Golly, I am terrible at this. Whew, okay, breathe. I hope you’re having a good weekend. Tell me about yourself. It says you’re new to National City… how long have you been here? Hope to hear from you soon. xx KD._

Lena couldn’t hold back the laugh from bubbling out of her airway. Usually, she would find a message like this rather annoying, but there was something charming about Kara Danvers. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, she stalked her profile for the next half an hour before she built up enough courage to muster up a response.

_Kara,_  
_My, you most certainly have a way with words, don’t you? I’m kidding. I found your rambling endearing if I’m being honest. Sadly, I don’t get hit on as often as you’d think. More than likely that has to do with the fact that I hardly ever leave the confines of my office. It’s quite lonely at times, but alas, I cannot trust anyone else to run my company as efficiently as I can other than my trusty secretary, and even I wouldn’t put that burden on her. As for your question, I moved to National City a month ago. I am settling in just fine, but I haven’t had much of a chance to explore all this city has to offer. Maybe once I get the company adjusted to having me around full time, I will have some free time to take in the sights. How about yourself? How long have you been a fine citizen of National City? My weekend has gone by much too fast. I have a couple of meetings lined up first thing Monday morning, so I’m not looking forward to it. Thankfully, I get to spend my Sunday cooking and getting in some much-needed yoga. Thank you for complimenting my eyes. Yours are striking as well! They remind me of comets. Well, Miss Danvers, I do think it’s time for me to get some rest now. I have added you to my favorites too, so you are more than welcome to write me anytime. I am looking forward to getting to know you. -LL_

Lena tapped send before her nerves convinced her to delete the entire message instead. After shutting down the app, she locked her phone and sauntered over to her bedroom where she began her ritual of winding down for the night. Once she was done washing her face, she let her hair out of her bun and changed in to a pair of shorts with her favorite MIT shirt to sleep in before plugging her phone in to charge on her bedside table. She rustled her way underneath the sheets and closed her eyes, exhaling a few happy sighs, and finally, letting the sounds of the city outside lull her to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the way, an overly excited Kara Danvers was freaking out about receiving the notification that Lena had written back. She was so excited that while fumbling for her phone, she lost her balance and came crashing down off the couch. 

She hit the floor with a loud oomf. “Oy vey!”

She pushed her glasses on to the bridge of her nose and pulled the phone from underneath her body, inspecting it for damage. Thankfully, the specially designed case from the DEO managed to save her from having to purchase another replacement.

“Yes! I’m gonna have to thank Alex for saving me some money. I so wouldn’t want to explain to the guys at Apple why I need a fifth phone this month,” she chuckled

Sliding her finger across the lock screen, she grinned when Lena’s name popped up.

BusinessAndPleasure: Someone has added you to their favorites.  
BusinessAndPleasure: Lena L. has sent you a message. Click to view.

Kara was just too damn eager to open the reply. She didn’t think that someone like Lena would ever be interested in her, let alone write back. Suffice it to say, she was as happy as a bird with a french fry. 


End file.
